imaginefandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:JuWki/Archive 1
Adminship JuWki, Hello, my name is Wpktsfs. I am an editor of wikipedia. I have also created a few pages here, particularly Florco. I would like to submit my request for adminship with the following points. *One admin alone is not enough for a wiki. *I really enjoy the site, and I have enjoyed working my immagination. *I would enjoy helping out. Respectfully, Wpktsfs 23:35, 15 April 2007 (UTC) ---- :Q1 - How will you use your powers? :A: - I would use my powers to delete pages created by mistake, or that are hurtful or harmful to an editor. Vandalism on a wiki like this might not be very noticable at first, since many of the articles here are made up. However, I know that vandals will use this as an excuse to destroy pages that editors have worked hard on, so I think that being able to protect pages will help this wiki grow in that respect. I will also use my powers to get used to the admin feel of things before even thinking about nominating myself on Wikipedia. I think, that as the wiki grows, which I think it will, people that have been there from the begining will help keep the wiki growing in the right direction. :Q2 - Why do you want to become a admin? :A: :*One admin alone is not enough for a wiki. :*I really enjoy the site, and I have enjoyed working my immagination. :*I would enjoy helping out. :Q3 - Have you ever been an admin on any other Wikias or Wikipedia? :A: -No. --Wpktsfs 21:44, 16 April 2007 (UTC) ---- Merci! --Wpktsfs 21:56, 16 April 2007 (UTC) :I have not yet been confirmed, any idea as to when that will take place, and/or the process behind it? --Wpktsfs 01:58, 21 April 2007 (UTC) Protection Hello. Welcome to Wikia. Please reconsider the protection of pages here at this early stage. It is likely to be off-putting to users if the first page they see is not even editable. Wikia:Protection states that page protection is for highly vandalised pages, and since no vandalism has ever occurred here, I don't see a need to start locking things down already, especially not the Main Page (see Wikia:Help:Main Page). Angela talk 12:36, 18 April 2007 (UTC) Guidelines Hey, I added a page of guidelines. Nothing constrictive, just guidelines. Tell me what you think. --Wpktsfs 21:16, 23 April 2007 (UTC) TheMaskedMeerkat Hi! I love your Wiki, and I'm making a Terra series, like the '' Jill'' series. There will be a bunch of stubs lieing around, but don't worry, I will expand once I'm done with the Terra article. --TheMaskedMeerkat 01:52, 26 April 2007 (UTC) Not a game Dragons Escape the game is not a game. Please revert all changes. Not a Game Because it is in my imagination but is about Dragons Dragons escape the game is in my imagination and is not a video game okay. by --Zardragon and Firo 23:42, 1 June 2007 (UTC) ScottHudson ScottHudson just left. He requested that his userpage be deleted, along with his talk page. I deleted them according to his wishes... kinda sad, although he said he enjoyed his time here. --Wpktsfs 02:48, 7 June 2007 (UTC) Founder Interview Hello, JuWki. I am writing for the w:The Daily Edit on Central Wikia, and I need to interview a founder. I have chosen you for this. Are you okay with my decision? I will get more information to you if you say "yes". You can contact me on my main talk page on Symbolism Wiki. Thanks a lot! ~Swannie 21:49, 27 June 2007 (UTC) :Okay, that's alright! You're right, there are many other wikis. Thanks for the reply!! :) Swannie 00:27, 28 June 2007 (UTC)